Bleachlight
by StAr-StreAk95
Summary: This is Twilight mixed with Bleach... Hope you like it


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Twilight. I cut chunks out of Twilight to put into this story. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

I once lived in Tokyo. The biggest city in Japan. The flashiest city in Japan and the city I grew up in. Now I live Karakura town. A tiny town compared to Tokyo. But the real reason that we moved back to my father's hometown was that … Mom died.

Moving on. Dad bought a house that was connected to a small clinic. The house was small but cosy. It was the house that Mom and Dad lived in before they moved to the capital.

Today I moved into my 'new' house. Tomorrow I go to school. And tomorrow would just be the beginning.

I didn't sleep well that night. First of all there were boxes everywhere. And secondly I missed the sound of the traffic going pass. It was to quiet here. I pulled the faded quilt over my head, later added the pillow too. But I couldn't fall asleep, it was too quiet but slowly I became drowsy.

Breakfast with my family was a quiet event. Yuzu cooked breakfast as usual. Karin had her eyes glued to the television and Dad was reading the paper. Again it was too quiet.

I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the noiseless house anymore. So I grabbed a piece of toast and calmly walked out the door.

Finding the school wasn't difficult. Most of the other kids were heading that way so I just followed them. Karakura High School was like a collection of matching houses with matching beige bricks.

I walked over to the building labelled FRONT OFFICE. Inside it was brightly lit and smelt strongly of lavender. The room was cut in half by a long counter and behind the counter were three desks. Behind one of the desks was an obnoxious-looking woman. She looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, this is my first day," I informed her.

"Oh course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She went through my classes for me and gave me a slip to hand to each of my teachers. She smiled and hoped that I would like Karakura.

I took the slip to the first teacher. I looked down at my schedule. He nodded and I turned and made my way to the back of the classroom. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me from the back but somehow they managed. I just sunk further into my chair and scowled more.

When the bell rang, everybody sprang and dashed to the door. The guy sitting across the aisle stood up and walked towards me. He had messy brown hair. He thrust out his hand.

"Asano Keigo!" he cried

I sheepishly shook his hand. He then launched into a long dreary speech about the school, kids at the school and himself. It was then that I saw her. She was walking in front of Keigo so I couldn't see her face properly. She was short and had black raven-hair. I was staring at her but I wasn't watching were I was going. And I bumped into another person. I shook my head and looked around. The raven-head was gone.

I helped the person I bumped into up. I gathered up my stuff and glanced down at my schedule and map. I had Biology. My worst subject. When I entered the classroom, Keigo was already sitting at a full lab table. The only spare seat was next to a raven-head girl. I walked down the aisle and handed the slip to my Biology teacher. He nodded and I walked over to my new seat. Just as I past, I saw the raven-hair girl wince in pain.

I saw her trying to move as far away from me as possible as soon as I sat down. The first thought that ran through my head was "Do I smell" I quickly sniffed my shirt. Nope it smelt of oranges. Bt still the girl was on the very edge of her seat. I looked down at her open notebook. At the top right hand corner of the notebook, it read Kuchiki Rukia. So I guess that was her name.

The lesson seemed to drag by. They were learning about the cells in an onion cell. I learnt that in Tokyo ages ago. I glanced at Rukia a lot. The last time I did she was glaring at me. Her beautiful amethyst violet eyes were pierced with hatred and anger. I quickly looked away but I knew her eyes didn't leave me.

At that moment, the bell rang loudly; making me jump and Kuchiki Rukia was out of her seat. She was out of the door before anyone else was out of his or her seat. I sat in my seat staring blankly after her.


End file.
